Fire Emblem: A Legend's Story
by xXxSoulShadowxXx
Summary: Join Miki, and her Shepard friends on their hardships, romances, and adventures together. What will happen on their conquest for peace? (A retelling of the original plot, but with more scenes added in. Also, pairings will be listed on my profile.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Chrom! Go!" I shouted as I pulled out my trusty sword, and charged straight towards our foe. Chrom, a strong-willed man with dark blue hair, the brand of Naga on his right shoulder, and determined eyes, ran and struck a big blow to the evil magician, who possessed an evil dark magic. The magician fell to his knees, a dark aurora surrounding his body. Chrom turned to me and smiled, but as he did that, the magician shot one last blow at Chrom. I pushed him out of the way with all my might and blacked out.

I woke up and found myself in his arms, Chrom looking down at me.

"You all right?" Chrom asked, "That's the end of him." He tilted my head up, and showed me a purple fading mist.

"Thanks to you, we carried the day," he says, "You can rest easy now, long at last."

Then, all of a sudden, everything became hazy, and a familiar voice began to fill my head.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked, "You ok? Hang on!"

Then my hand lit up, a hot stinging feeling shot through my hand. Chrom's eyes go small, and my heart dropped. I wanted to scream, to help him, but I could not move. He staggered backwards, a fiery ray of light, directly in his chest. I looked down to see the same fiery substance in the palm in my hand. I felt my eyes start to water, and I felt horror and guilt wash over me.

"This is not your-your fault…" Chrom said, "Promise me…ergh! You'll escape from this place…please…go..."

He fell down, and I could not breathe. An evil laugh, identical to the magician's rang throughout the scene, and then, everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Chrom, we have to do something," a sweet female's voice spoke.

"What do we propose we do?" a male's voice spoke; the voice was strangely identical to Chrom's.

I struggled to open my eyes due to the sun; I only caught glimpses of two figures standing over me.

"Uh…ahm…I don't know!" the female's voice spoke once again.

Finally, the sun allowed my green eyes to observe my surroundings.

Three people appeared before me. One was a too familiar man, known as Chrom. The girl was a small, kind, looking girl with two blonde pigtails, a lacey headband, a nice yellow and white dress with a brown vest, and friendly blue eyes. Standing behind them, was a stern man on horseback. He has light, brown, curvy, hair, and dark brown eyes, and is dressed in shiny, blue-gray, armor.

The girl and Chrom shot me a smile.

"I see you're awake now. There are better places to sleep than the ground, you know? Give me your hand," Chrom spoke, holding his hand out. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up.

"You all right?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom," I said, smiling with a flash of gratitude on my face.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" he asked.

"No, actually, I…its strange… Your name, it just…came to me…" I said.

"…Hmm, how curious," Chrom said, "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is…it's…hmm?" I spoke with a troublesome look on my face. I could not remember my name, no matter how hard I tried.

"…You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked, taking note and observing me.

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" I asked, looking around to see a field, filled with luscious green grass, and occasional trees.

"Hey! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" the girl spoke out, with a face filled with realization.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung," the stern man spoke, not removing his cold look, "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-but it's the truth!" I said with an honest glint in my eye.

"…What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't leave her here, alone and confused," Chrom spoke, and defended me, "What sort of Shepards would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution," the man with the stern expression, known as Frederick, spoke, "T'would not do good to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then. We'll take her back to town and settle this there," Chrom responded.

"Wait just moment. Do I have a say in this?" I said, interrupting them.

"Peace, friend- I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come," Chrom says, leading us on the path ahead.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" I asked, with a hint of worry on my face.

Chrom laughs, "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

I felt at ease at his carefree laugh.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" I asked.

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick asked, "Ha! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool. The furrowed brow is especially convincing."

I felt a little hurt and angry at the comment, but in order to avoid trouble, I let it go.

"Frederick, please," Chrom spoke, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom- but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate… hmph!" Lissa spoke with a pout. She turned to me and spoke with a soft, cheerful face, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepards found you. Brigands would be a rude awakening!"

"Shepards? You tend to sheep? … In full armor?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here," Chrom joked, with a smile that I was fond of.

"I title I shall wear with pride," Frederick said, bowing quickly, "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

I nodded, "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. Huh? Miki…that's my name? I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

We started to approach a small town

"Miki? Is that foreign? …Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-" Chrom was cut off.

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa shouted, pointing at the town.

The town was covered in smoke, and fire played on the rooftops of buildings, echoing the sounds of screams.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom ordered.

"What about her?" Frederick asked, gesturing to me.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom said pulling out his sword, preparing for battle.

"Aptly put, milord," Frederick replied.

"Let's go already!" Lissa shouted.

They took off running towards the town.

"Hmm…" I felt my pocket for some sort of equipment, and found a book filled with spells. I felt something warm, but hard, against my waist. I pulled out a sword, and ran after them.

Once I caught up to them, we had reached the town, but I was still a little behind. We spotted a group of robbers lead by a scary and wild looking man.

"Loot up men!" the scary group leader ordered to his men, "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We got an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" He started to close in on a poor unarmed maiden.

"S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" The maiden shouted.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa shouted.

"Don't worry- after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…" Chrom said.

"Wait!" I shouted.

Finally, I caught up.

"Miki! You followed us! Why?" Chrom asked.

"I…I'm not sure myself," I said, showing my sword to him, "But I am armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

"Of course- strength in numbers. Just stay close!" He said, engaging in battle with a robber.

"Remember, Miki, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed," Frederick spoke to me before engaging into battle on his armored horse.

I pulled out my tome (Spell book), and sword and ran to fight beside Chrom.

"So Miki, I see you bear a sword-wait, is that a tome? …You know magic?" Chrom asked.

"I…believe so? I suppose I should check," I responded uncertain with a large childish grin on my face.

"You believe so?" Chrom had a face filled with uncertainty and a hint of fear, and then took a step back, "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

"No, I can control it, I'm sure," I spoke, reassuring him, "Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes…"

One by one, side by side, Chrom and I took down each enemy, while Frederick handled the leader.

Suddenly, a thief struck my stomach with his sword, causing blood to fall. Chrom stabbed the thief in the chest and let his lifeless body fall to the ground before us.

"You ok?" He asked with a concerned look on his face, and helped me up, and placed my arm around his shoulder.

"Let's see who's delicate!" Lissa shouted, running over to us, "I might not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? I'll be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trust staff! You just tell me who to heal and where to go, Miki!"

She lit up her staff and swung her staff. My wound was healed completely, making me feel really pleasant and light. I nodded, and gave my thanks. Chrom and I engaged into another battle while Lissa was there to heal our wounds.

Soon, all the thieves including the leader, were lifeless and lying down on the bloody town grounds.

I had a strange look on my face.

"You alright, Miki?" Chrom asked.

"Hmm… It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can… Well, I can 'see' things," I said putting a finger to my lips.

"See things? Like what?" Chrom asked me.

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle… Hmm… I must have studied this somewhere," I said.

"So you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" He asked me.

"Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself…" I replied.

"Well, hmm… You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend," Chrom smiled, "Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

"Oh! Ah…" My cheeks turned a light pink, "I believe there is a tactical advantage to fighting side by side… It's fuzzy… Wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, and speed… Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!"

"Ok then," Chrom says cheerfully, laughing at my expression, "We'll work in pairs next time!"

Frederick and Lissa walk over to us after healing the poor injured victims.

Frederick sighs, "Well… That's the end of that battle."

"Lucky for the town, we were close by!" Lissa says showing off her victorious bright smile, "But holy wow, Miki! For someone for amnesia, you were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics!? Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure," Chrom said smirking.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might be even capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick asks, with suspicion clearly labeled on his face.

"I understand your skepticism, sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me," I say with a troublesome face, "But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough," Chrom says with a genuine smile on his face.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not need its counsel as well?" Frederick asked Chrom.

"Frederick, the Shepards could use someone with Miki's talents," Chrom says to him, "We have brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, as odd as it may be."

"Th-thank you, Chrom," I say, bowing my head in gratitude.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Miki?" Chrom asks, shooting me a kind smile.

"I would be honored," I say, smiling.

"Hmm… Did you notice, milord?" Frederick asks Chrom, "The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" I asked.

"Plegia is Ylisse's western neighbor," Chrom informs me, "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent and totally helpless…" Lissa says with a grim expression clear on her face.

"They do have us, milady: Shepards to protect the sheep. Don't be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment," Fredrick says to her.

"I know, I know…" Lissa says with a sigh, then puts on her normal cheery face, "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

A man walks up to us and bows.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" he offers.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol," Fredrick declines politely.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" Lissa's face turns from a cheery expression, to a frustrated face, "Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed out of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?" Frederick asked her with a joking tone, and a cheerful face.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you," Lissa says quietly with an irritated face.

"You have the quite stern lieutenant there," I said with a cheerful face, secretly disguised in fear.

"Yea, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa says.

Chrom turns to me, with a weak smile, "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

"Duly noted," I say, still frightened.

"AHEM! You do realize I AM still present?" Frederick asks.

"Oh, we realize," Chrom says with a smile.

"Heh heh," I giggle, making Chrom's smile grow bigger.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick asks, clearly irritated.

"All right, all right," Chrom says keeping his smile up, "Read to go Miki? The capital isn't far."

I nod as we began to walk once more to the capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol.

* * *

**End of chapter 1!**

Well, it took me forever to do this. I'll try and update every day or if not that, then every other day.

I do not own anything but Miki.

I will insert side stories, and maybe even summer scramble later on. Anyway, hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! :D


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when— Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Lissa says, disgusted.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom asks, smirking.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa says, clearly unhappy.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," I say, trying with all my might to keep my stomach from growling.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick asks.

After gathering food and starting a fire, we began to eat around the fire.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in," Chrom says, munching on some bear meat.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Miki? ...Uh, Miki?" Lissa looks over to me, but I didn't notice because I was to busy filling my stomach than replying.

Lissa sighs, "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..."

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat," Chrom says gesturing to the bear meat.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" Lissa says, pinching her nose in disgust.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy," Frederick responds.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa asks.

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah right, Frederick!"

After dinner, we all fell asleep next to the campfire.

"…Huh?" Chrom sits up.

Lissa yawns and looks at him, "What's wrong, Big Brother?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss..." Chrom says quietly, making sure not to wake Miki and Frederick up.

"Define 'something'."

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too."

"Heh. Thanks, Lissa."

Chrom and Lissa look through the forest, but all around them is silence and darkness.

"It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birds go?" Lissa asks.

"Something is wrong here..." Chrom says.

Suddenly the ground violently shakes.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa shouts grabbing a hold of her brother.

"Gods, what— Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" Chrom orders.

Suddenly, trees start to fall, and are on a path towards them, and the ground begins to rise, causing fire to spread, and lava to spray.

"Lissa, run."

"Huh?" She looks up at him.

"I mean it! Go!" He shouts. She nods, and starts to run farther away in the fiery forest, Chrom running behind her.

"Hey! This way!" He shouts directing them.

They stop at a small field.

Suddenly, a light appears in the sky, and forms a little hole, and come two unearthly creatures that look dead. They fall into the woods, and rise.

"Lissa. You'd better stand back."

She nods as Chrom pulls out his trusty sword, preparing for battle.

Lissa runs and stands by a big boulder, as one of the creatures charge towards Chrom.

Chrom strikes its stomach, only for it to swing back at him. He blocked its swing, and hits it, then finishes him off with a stab to the back.

Suddenly, Lissa screams, Chrom looks over to see the other creature closing in on Lissa.

Lissa could only stand there, shaking, with evident fear and terror on her face.

"Lissa!" Chrom shouts.

The creature raises its axe, ready to do the finishing blow, when a masked man flies out of the portal, blocking his axe from hurting Lissa.

Chrom looks shocked.

"Help!" The man says, struggling to hold up his sword against the creature.

"… Right!" Chrom says, running towards it.

Chrom and the man strike it with one big blow, causing it to explode with a dark purple gas.

"Quite an entrance," Chrom says, facing the young masked man's back, "What's your name?"

Before he could answer, Miki and Fredrick arrive.

"Chrom! Lissa!" Miki shouts running up to him.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asks.

They shake their head.

"Hmm.. do these creatures often roam these lands?" Miki asks.

"No, this is the first time I've encountered one…" Chrom responds.

"Ah, well, we should get to the capital as quickly as possible," Frederick says hoping on horseback.

They nod in agreement.

Chrom looks over to the young man, but sees he's no longer there. He sighs.

"Something wrong milord?" Frederick asks.

"No, nothing Frederick, let's go," Chrom says.

Finally, we reach Ylisstol.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" I say, looking around excited.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest," Fredrick says, with a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa says, with a big smile.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" Old townsfolk spoke excitedly.

A beautiful woman was walking down the main street, with medium blonde curls, a gentle caring face, friendly light blue eyes, the Fire Emblem's brand on her forehead, and an elegant white dress with green and yellow designs, green tights and shoes, with a nice head piece on her head.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" I asked.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then," Fredrick said.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war," Chrom said, smiling.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her!" I said smiling.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa said, excitedly.

"Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." I said, awestruck.

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Fredrick asked, amused.

"You said you were 'shepherds'!" I said, my face turning bright red.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep," Chrom said, smirking.

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" I said, my cheeks turning into an even dark shade of red.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities," Chrom said, ruffling the back of his hair, carelessly.

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" I asked my cheeks calming down.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Fredrick says.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked.

I nodded, smiling.

After meeting Emmeryn (Who was really sweet and kind), Chrom and Fredrick had to attend a meeting with Emmeryn. But before that, Chrom announced me a "Shepard". So now, Lissa is taking me to meet the rest of the Shepards.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home!" Lissa says.

I look around to see a nice little area, it seemed like a little tiny town.

There were little houses, and one big building that I assumed was where they ate and gathered.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" said a young woman.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa says.

"'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle says, frustrated.

_~Author's Note~_

_I'm not going to do anymore Character despriptions..It takes up a lot of time.._

Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." Lissa says, remembering our recent camping night.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" a man says, as he walks up to them with pride.

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa says, giggling.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?" Vaike asks.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" A woman asks.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded," Maribelle says, shaking her head.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom," Lissa says.

"Looks like someone has a small crush on him, how cute!" I thought to myself, with a smile.

"So, who's the young lady?" Vaike asks, turning to me.

"Allow me to introduce Miki! She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!" Lissa says, smiling, while pointing at me.

"Oh yeah? Can she do this?" Vaike asks, burping loudly.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" Maribelle says, and then walks away.

I gave off a little sad look.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly," Sumia says, giving me a concerned look.

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time," Lissa says, smiling.

I smile back, and nod.

"Ah! Miki, I see you have met everyone?" Chrom asks, entering camp.

I nod.

"Good!" He says, smiling, and then ruffles my hair up.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was— I mean, we were so-" Sumia says, before tripping then falls onto her face.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asks.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Sumia says, and then sighs.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox," Chrom says, speaking with a louder voice.

"Regna Ferox?" I asked.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said," Sumia answers.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us.  
Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-" Chrom was cut off.

"I volunteer!" Lissa shouts.

"Me too!" I say raising my hand.

"You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike says, confidently.

"I... I, um..." Sumia struggled to find the right words to say.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asks.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way…" Sumia says, quietly.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield," Chrom says.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain," Sumia says.

"Just stick by us, and you'll be fine!" I say.

"O-okay!" Sumia says, smiling shyly.

Soon, it was late in the afternoon, and I decided to fix dinner for everyone.

The kitchen was abandoned at the moment, so I could start to prepare the meal.

I started to prepare the meat, and when the meat was put on the stove, I started to work on a fruit salad.

"Ok, so I have banana, kiwi, apple, pineapple, blueberry, orange, hmm… am I missing something?" I asked, putting my finger to my lips.

"A strawberry perhaps?" Chrom asks.

"C-Chrom?!" I ask. Flustered, I turned around to see him smirking, leaning against the counter, and holding two ripe strawberries in hand.

"You know how to cook?" Chrom asks.

"Maybe? I think so…" I say, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, the aroma in here sure tells me you know a thing or to," He says, taking in the pleasant scent.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yea," He smiles, then walks over to me.

"Here," Chrom says as he plops a strawberry in my mouth, causing my cheeks to blend in with color of the strawberry.

I eat it, savoring its sweet taste.

"Is it delicious enough?" He asks, laughing.

"Yea," I say, smiling.

"Good," He says, reaching into a sack of them, and starts to cut the leaves off some of them.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem, now you might want to finish up with that chicken," He says, smirking.

I gasp, and then hurry over to fix it.

When we finally are done with fixing dinner, we set everything up, and then head to the kitchen to wash our hands.

"Oh Miki, you have something on your cheek," Chrom says.

I rub my cheeks and look down to see flour. Then I look over to see Chrom's hands covered in flour.

He bursts out laughing.

"Chrom!" I yell.

"Hahaha!"

I grab a hand full of flour, and then throw it at him.

He coughs, and then points at me, still laughing, "How dare you Miki! I declare a full out flour fight on you!"

"So be it sir Chrom, although I warn you, I will not hold back!" I say, my confidence and excitement rising.

Chrom grabs a sack of flour, and starts to throw it at me. I do the same.

By the time we stopped, we were covered in flour, and were told off by Fredrick to go scrape it off, then take a bath.

Despite the mess we made, I did have fun today, and I made new friends as well. Maybe being in the Shepard's Garrison won't be too bad…

~End of Chapter 2~

* * *

Hey guys! I've decided to stop writing character descriptions because it takes up a long time, and besides, you guys know what the characters look like (except for the children and Miki, which unfortunately for me, I'll have to write descriptions for). Anyway, I am trying to change it up a little bit, but as for right now, I don't have any surprises up my sleeve. As for the Chrom x Sumia thing I included, even though I highly support FeMU x Chrom, I still think Chrom x Sumia is cute, despite my jealousy. If FeMU x Chrom was not an option, Chrom x Sumia would be one of my pairings. (So don't portray me as a hater!) Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I do look at them, and it gives me inspiration! Hope you guys were satisfied with this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 4~

The next day we started on the long trip to Feroxi. Due to Chrom's horrible navigation skills, it was by the time of nightfall, that we had finally came close to the city.

The landscape was quite pretty actually. The night sky was lit up with colorful auroras that caused the fluffy snow below us to sparkle as the tree swayed peacefully.

I was stunned by such beauty, that whatever Chrom said to me went through one ear and out the other.

Suddenly, my stomach let out an embarrassing loud growl. My face went into a dark shade of red as I heard the other Shepards laugh.

"S-Shut up!" I shouted, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Hahaha!" Chrom was laughing so hard, that his hand was gripping his stomach.

"Shall we get some food, Milord?" Frederick asks, "Apparently some of our stomachs are yelling for some..."

I blushed once again.

"Sure," Chrom replied as his smile became devious, "How about bear?"

"H-how about a wild boar instead, Milord?" Frederick asks.

"Bleh! Bears taste and smell horrible.." Lisa shouted, poking her head out of my cloak, in which she was sheltering herself from the cold, but gentle wind.

"Hahaha," Chrom chuckled, "Alright, let's go hunt a wild boar."

"Leave it to teach!" Vaike, one of the Shepard's, shouted as he grabbed my arm, "C'mon Miki!"

Chrom's eyes were focused on our linked arms, eyeing the action with a look I have not seen before.

End of chapter 4! Sorry it took forever. School was holding me back and ut gets stressful. But thanks for the reviews, I love to read them! :D


End file.
